Verax Die
Verax Die (which means truthful day in latin) is an organization led by Polaris, and an enemy of Chaos X and the Hollow Circle. Their main goal appears to be exposing the lies behind Chaos X's motives. They seem to mainly target the Bankoku. History Verax Die, which means "truthful day" in Latin, is an organization that was formed around the same time as Chaos X. It was formed by Sorakei Keisuke, a relative of the Bankoku family. The Sorakei clan was wiped out by the Bankoku in the earlier generation, and Keisuke, known by his name "Polaris", created this organization to exact revenge. He started by recruiting people he knew were against Chaos X's cause. Most of his recruiting involved people who were already enemies of Chaos X. He then began using his infamous methods of recruiting more powerful allies, including some he knew from his childhood. By the time his organization was discovered, he had already gathered enough forces to fight against their sworn enemy. Ranking System The Ranking system in Verax Die is pretty strict. Most members don't rank up from their current ranks. Only the exceptionally skilled do. Most of their recruits are put into a specific rank right away, and they usually stay there because of the system's versatility. The ranking system is: *'Grand Leaders' a.k.a "Big Five" - This rank only belongs to the five individuals who control Verax Die. They all go by codenames: Polaris, Porrima, Cetus, Octans, and Syrma. They have full control of the organization, and each have the same amount of power. *'Caedo' - Second highest in command, the Caedo boosts 10 members. They are the highest rank below the "Big Five" and are the most skilled group of members in the organization. They used to be referred to as the "Caedo 5", but their membership was increased to 10 recently. They have the most power over the organization, directly below the Big Five. They take their orders directly from their superiors. *'Onyx Guard' - Considered the organization's assassins, the Onyx Guard is a covert group tasked with recon and assassinations. The group's spies always operate within this system as well. The membership of the Onyx Guard currently sits around 15 members. *'Shadow Syndicate' - A group that specializes in sabotage, and skirmishes. Usually starts the conflict, and is quick to let their allies take over. They operate in similar fashion to the Onyx Guard, but mainly work to cripple the enemy organization through other means aside from assassinations. *'Verax Die Leaders' - Leaders don't have as much power as those in Chaos X. The VD leaders typically are ranked this high based on skill alone, and to regulate the normal populace of the organization. They interact more with the lower ranked members than those higher than them. They also can give orders to these members during times of war. *'Verax Die Regulars '- Members who are considered "the normals" by the organization standards. They are skilled, but have no power in terms of the actual organization. They were mostly seen participating in missions quite frequently. They are also the biggest group out of the entire organization. Current & Former Allies Current Allies *Divine Order of the Valkyrie *Kanetsu Clan *Akuhei Clan *Sorakei Clan *Strategic Havoc Coalition (SHC) *Toukan Clan *War Tribe *Wyverns Former Allies *Origin *Night Frame Current & Former Enemies Current Enemies *Chaos X *Hateshinai Empire *Angelic Order of the Mitsukai *Kumorei Clan *Shirosu Clan *Tenkuu Clan *Bankoku *Hollow Circle Former Enemies *Dynasty of Vampire *Nosferatu *Origin *Night Frame Notable Interactions Synopsis Territories Controlled Eastern Plains (HQ Location) Eastern Ocean